vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ike
|-|Path of Radiance= |-|Radiant Dawn= Summary Ike is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the leader of a group known as the Greil Mercenaries and eventually went on to lead the Crimean Army in the Mad King's War. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | High 6-A Name: Ike, known as the Radiant Hero Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: 17 in Path of Radiance, 20 in Radiant Dawn Classification: Human, Beorc, Swordsman, General, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Air Manipulation (via Sonic sword), Light Manipulation and Absorption (via Rune Sword), Energy Projection, Absorption via Aether, Durability Negation via Aether, Power Nullification via Nihil (Passively prevents abilities from being activated in combat, leaving the opponents with only their weapons), Statistics Amplification (The Ragnell increases the defense of whoever wields it), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill souls, is also able to wield Ragnell, which was created to kill Yune and also defeated Ashera, who are non-corporeal and intangible in their nature) Attack Potency: Small City level (Can tank Rexbolt and harm others with comparable durability) | Multi-Continent level (Has the power of the Goddess Yune and defeated the Goddess Ashera who has roughly one half of Ashunera's power. These Goddesses have influence over the entire continent of Tellius) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging bolting) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small City Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small City level (Can tank Rexbolt) | Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from Ashera) Stamina: Superhuman (Withstood endless waves of soldiers in the Serenes forest while carrying an unconscious Heron.) Range: Extended melee range with most swords. Tens of meters with Ragnell (A magic sword able to launch energy attacks with the same range as most archers in-game) Standard Equipment: Various swords and axes but primarily Ragnell, Urvan, and Ettard. Intelligence: Gifted. He was initially headstrong when he first joined the Greil Mercenaries as a recruit, but has quickly shown to be a natural prodigy in both tactics and swordsmanship. When the mercenaries first fought against the Daien army, his father Greil decided to let Ike be the leader instead of Titania despite his lack of experience; and he was later chosen to lead them as his late father's final wish. Ike has also shown to be an excellent leader and successfully took on Daien's entire armies even with just a handful of mercenaries. Ike was also later chosen as the only one capable of leading the supreme general of both the Begnion Empire and the Laguz Alliance. Against both the forces of Daien and Ashera's Order. Ike has also officially been named the strongest swordsman in all of Tellius upon defeating The Black Knight and stated as surpassing his father's primal strength. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aether:' Ike performs Sol and Luna simultaneously, tripling his attack power, ignoring enemy defenses, healing him for an amount equal to the damage dealt. Key: Base Ike | With the Goddess Yune's Powers Gallery File:Ike_Clear_SSBB.png|Ike in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. File:Latest-1441071999.png|Ike in Super Smash Bros. For Wii U. File:Ike_(FE13_DLC_Artwork).png|Ike in Fire Emblem Awakening. File:FE_Heroes_Intro_Ike.png|Path of Radiance Ike in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Phantom_Ike.png|Ike as an Illusory Hero in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:IkeVL-Normal.png|Radiant Dawn Ike in Fire Emblem Heroes 48091174_1108999022607013_4621392129120272384_n.png|Ike in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Ranger Costume) 47686785_200354394249816_7290876722067537920_n.png|Ike in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Hero Costume) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Emblem Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters